Recently, integrated circuits, such as System on a Chip (SoC) solutions, have included connectivity for wireless connectivity, e.g., Bluetooth, IEEE 802.11 a/b/g, wireless telephony, and the like. Although a relatively small percentage of the available transistors in these integrated circuits are used to provide wireless communication, those transistors employed in analog circuits that wirelessly communicate the signals consume a significantly larger percentage of the power than the transistors employed in digital circuits. In the past, the configuration of the analog and digital circuits to implement wireless connectivity has been primarily determined by a particular wireless communication standard regardless of the intended use and/or application.
Other factors regarding the implementation of wireless communication for an intended use, such as spectral efficiency, number of transistors available in an integrated circuit to process the signal, actual travel distance to be covered by the signal and application processing of data included in the signal were often secondary considerations. However, since these factors often have a significant impact on the amount of energy that is consumed in an integrated circuit, it would be desirable to consider their inter-relation when designing energy efficient wireless connectivity for an integrated circuit.